Sinking Heart
by Shiranui-kun
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE. Zuikaku yang tenggelam telah menjadi Abyssal, sementara Kaga yang mengetahui perasaan Zuikaku padanya mencoba untuk bangkit, dibantu oleh Shoukaku dan Akagi yang kini menjadi sahabat bersama, kegelapan mulai mendekat, dan Kaga harus menembus kegelapan itu untuk meraih kembali 'cahaya' yang telah direnggut darinya.
1. Heavy Rain

**Nyahooo~~ Shiranui desu.**

**Haloo, ini fic kancolle pertama shiranui, mohon dibaca ya :D **

**Ehh? Kenapa genrenya romance? Yahhh pengen aja, sebenernya udah bikin yang komedi tapi... teheee gak jadi XD**

**Mohon dimaklumi kalau ada typo, salah kata, dll.**

**I do not own kancolle.**

**Disclamer: Kadokawa, DMM etc.**

* * *

"Kau tahu senpai?"

.

.

"Walaupun kita sering bertengkar dan tidak pernah sependapat"

.

.

"Selama ini, aku sangat mengagumimu"

.

.

"Ehehehe, memalukan sekali ya?"

.

.

"Andai saja, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama lebih lama"

.

.

"Tertawa bersama"

.

.

"Pergi shopping ke mall bersama"

.

.

"Makan siang bersama"

.

.

"Aku dengar ada stand ramen yang sangat enak di dekat pelabuhan"

.

.

"Aku yakin kau pasti suka"

.

.

"Selain itu…."

.

.

"Aku tahu tempat yang enak untuk kita camping"

.

.

"Admiral baik sekali mau memberi tahuku tempat yang bagus untuk kita berdua"

.

.

"Aku dengar admiral melamar Samidare disana"

.

.

"Lihat! Sekarang mereka berdua hidup bahagia bersama kan?"

.

.

"Tapi, kurasa hal itu hanya mimpi"

.

.

"Tapi aku tidak kecewa kok"

.

.

" Karena sekarang, aku berada di pelukanmu"

.

.

"Karena aku bisa merasakan kehangatan"

.

.

"Kehangatan tanganmu yang membalut tubuhku yang mendingin ini"

.

.

"Ehehehe, kenapa kau menangis?"

.

.

"Air mata itu tidak cocok menghiasi wajahmu"

.

.

"Hey, senpai…"

.

.

"Soal Shoukaku-Nee, bisakah kau menghiburnya?"

.

.

"Dia itu, gampang sekali cengeng soal hal kecil"

.

.

"Aku bisa mengandalkanmu kan? 1st Carrier Division "

.

.

"Kaga-Senpai…"

.

.

"**Arigatou…."**

**.**

**.**

"**Sayonara…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Daisuki…."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Lingga Naval Base  
27 Oktober 20XX**

Zuikaku, anggota dari 1st Armada, bagian dari 5th Carrier Division, juga adik kesayanganku, telah tenggelam 2 hari yang lalu tanggal 25 Oktober.

Hari yang sama dimana dia tenggelam semasa hidupnya sebelum menjadi Kanmusu.

Saat ini entah mengapa, langit meneteskan air matanya dengan sangat deras, seolah gugurnya Zuikaku merupakan sebuah bencana yang tidak dapat dilewati.

Sudah 2 hari hujan tanpa henti di Naval Base ini. Gugurnya Zuikaku masih membekas di hati setiap kanmusu yang ada di Naval Base. Tetesan air mata pun tidak terelakan.

Entah mengapa, di tengah hujan deras ini, aku melihat seorang kanmusu yang berjalan keluar Naval Base sambil membawa payung yang jelas tidak akan melindunginya dari cipratan air hujan itu.

"Kaga-san?"

Bisikku, menyadari dari hakama birunya yang mencolok, selain itu dia mengikat rambutnya dengan pita yang biasa digunakan Zuikaku semasa hidupnya.

Secara spontan aku langsung mengambil payung cadanganku dan berjalan keluar mengikutinya.

Mungkin agak konyol, tapi aku takut dia akan melakukan 'sesuatu' yang tidak perlu, selama ini aku sudah tahu kalau Zuikaku menyukainya. Dan kurasa, Zuikaku juga sudah memberitahunya sesuatu sebelum dirinya tenggelam.

Langkah demi langkah kuikuti langkahnya, dan kemudian aku menemukan diriku memandang dirinya masuk ke sebuah stand ramen kecil di dekat pelabuhan.

Jadi begitu.

Belum lama ini, ada sebuah stand ramen yang baru buka di sekitar pelabuhan, Zuikaku pernah mengajakku kesana sekali, dari wajahnya kelihatannya dia sangat menyukai ramen itu.

Tanpa basa-basi aku kemudian masuk ke dalam stand tersebut dan langsung mendapati diriku dilirik oleh Kaga-san.

"Ha-Halo.."

"Mengikuti orang itu tidak sopan"

"Ma-maaf aku hanya penasaran senpai mau pergi kemana"

"Duduklah, aku sudah memesankan bagianmu"

"Ti-tidak usah repot-repot!"

"Jangan khawatir, sudah jadi tugas Senior untuk mentraktir juniornya"

Karena dia memaksa, aku kemudian duduk disebelahnya menunggu pesanan kami berdua dihidangkan.

"Shoukaku, kau suka ramen kan?"

"Ahh iya, suka"

"Kelihatannya senpai suka sekali tempat ini, sampai mau hujan-hujan datang"

"Selain bumbunya yang khas, daging yang digunakan juga diolah dengan baik, bagiku tidak salah kalau aku suka datang ke tempat ini"

"Apa senpai sudah lama langganan di tempat ini?"

"Tidak… Aku baru mencobanya kemarin"

"Apa Akagi-senpai yang menyarankan senpai untuk datang kesini?"

"Adikmu yang memberitahuku…."

"Ahhh…. Maaf aku menyinggungmu soal itu"

"….."

Aku salah memilih kata….

Situasi antara kami berdua menjadi lebih canggung dari biasanya, sampai sang pemilik stand datang dan menghidangkan 2 mangkok ramen ukuran jumbo yang aku yakin aku tidak dapat menghabiskannya.

Tidak sampai 10 detik aku melihat Kaga-senpai menghabiskan mangkok ukuran jumbo itu dengan cepat, semua 1st carrier division sangat mengerikan kalau sudah mengenai makanan.

"Pesan lagi!"

Katanya sambil memanggil pemilik stand tadi.

"Kau…. Apa kau tidak merasa benci padaku?"

"Ehh?"

"Waktu itu, kalau saja aku bisa lebih cepat, mungkin saja, dia masih hidup"

Sambil melihat kearah mangkok ramennya yang kosong, aku melihat wajah melankoli yang dalam pada senpai. Sepertinya dia tidak dapat melupakan kejadian waktu itu.

"Senpai, saat ini kita sedang berperang, apa kau akan terus merengek seperti itu?"

"Tentu tidak… Tapi apa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa? Dia adik satu-satumu kan?"

"Justru kalau aku tetap terpuruk, itu sama saja menghina Zuikaku"

"….."

"Senpai… Kalau soal kesedihan, kita semua pasti merasakannya, tidak hanya kau saja, seluruh teman-teman kita yang lain juga pasti merasakannya, tapi kadang kita juga harus menahan perasaan itu juga"

"…."

"Dulu… Aku ini orang yang sangat mudah menangis dan sering meminta Zuikaku untuk memanjakanku, karena sekarang dia sudah tidak ada, aku tidak bisa terus menangis dan merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarku, senpai juga merasakannya kan?"

"Aku…"

"Aku akan mencobanya…."

Mungkin hanya sedikit tapi aku melihat setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya, Kaga kemudian melihat kearahku sambil tersenyum dan mengambil pita yang mengikat rambutnya itu

"Anak itu….Bukan… Zuikaku, dia menyatakan cintanya padaku diambang kematiannya, jujur saja hal itu membuat hatiku kacau dan berantakan, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari perasaannya? Pertanyaan itu kuulang berkali-kali di benakku, apa dia bisa memaafkanku?"

"Senpai, apa kau meremehkan perasaan adikku padamu yang begitu besar itu? Pastinya dia akan memaafkanmu, dan juga perasaan itu tidak akan pernah padam selama kau masih mengingatnya"

"Kau benar… Kau benar… Hiks… Zuikaku.. Hiks…"

Dengan erat Kaga-senpai memegang pita putih adikku itu ke dadanya sambil menangis.

Ahhh.

"Terima kasih, Shoukaku…"

Jadi begitu rupanya.

"Ramennya sudah mau datang tuhh, tidak baik kalau senpai terus menangis"

"Maaf.. Sepertinya aku terbawa perasaan"

Kurasa aku mengerti sekarang.

"Shoukaku… Apa kau akan menghabiskan ramenmu?"

"Senpai kan barusan memesan, bagaimana kalau senpai makan punya senpai dulu"

Zuikaku… Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa kau menyukainya.

"Hehehe, Itadakimasu!"

"Senpai, jadi seperti Akagi-senpai saja"

"Tolong jangan samakan aku dengan babi rakus itu"

"Hahahahahaha, "

Zuikaku… Kalau saja kau masih disini…

Saat ini, di depanku… perempuan yang selama ini kau cintai…

Tersenyum dengan indah.

Hari itu, hujan yang 2 hari lamanya turun itu akhirnya reda. Demikian juga dengan hujan deras yang mengisi hati Kaga-senpai juga mulai berhenti. Lembaran baru mulai terbuka, menunggu untuk diisi dengan petualangan, baik sedih maupun gembira.

Namun… Kegelapan mulai mendekat, kegelapan kelam yang dapat menggoyahkan hati kami, mulai mendekat dengan cepat.

**Deep Sea  
Abysall Naval Base**

"Semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu baru!" teriak Re-class pada para abysall yang lain.

"Ohhh!? Apa re-constructionnya sudah selesai!?" balas Wo-class pada Re.

"Benar sekali! Bagaimana kalau kita sambut, Aircraft baru kita **Z-Type** **Aircraft Carrier Hime-chan!**"

Setelah mendengar namanya terpanggil muncul seorang Aircraft Carrier Hime dengan rambut putih yang lebih pendek dari Carrier Hime biasa, tentunya dengan model rambut side-tailnya, kimono berwarna hitam dan muneate berwarna merah gelap sang Carrier tampak mengintimidasi sekitarnya, sementara di sekitar tubuhnya mengitari 4 floating fortress berwarna hijau terang dengan api ungu sebagai auranya, warna matanya yang berwarna hijau menyala redup sambil melihat sekitarnya.

Para abysall tampak menegang melihat sekutu barunya, sementara Re-class tampak bertambah semangat melihatnya.

"Teman-teman sekalian! Dalam jangka waktu dekat! Kita Akan menyerbu Naval Base di Lingga! Persiapkan diri kalian!"

**To Be Continued…..**

* * *

**Yeahh kelar! Makasih banget untuk para reader yang udah baca! XD semoga bisa memuaskan reader sekalian! Mohon dikritik kalau shiranui melakukan kesalahan di fic ini, well kalau ngrasa cocok boleh dong Shiranui minta fav/follw/ ato reviewnya #Dihajar Ya udah Shiranui pamit dulu sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~  
**


	2. Reunion

Nyan Nyan Nyahooo Shiranui DESU!

Shiranui ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besar untuk para readers yang sudah mau membaca fiction Shiranui yang satu ini :D

Soal kenapa shiranui milih ZuiKaga,

Jujur aja Shiranui agak bingung mau buat pairing yang mana, awalnya AkaXKaga (tapi udah banyak yg nulis jadi Shiranui tahan sebentar, tapi tunggu saja, krn AkaKaga juga termasuk favorit shiranui huehuehue), **HOUSHOU X NAGATO X MUTSU** (PAIRING NOMERRR SATUUU, tapi ngrasa belum siap, jadi ditahan juga), KongouXHaruna (... datanya ke corrupted di hp :'D males nulis ulang). _menyedihkan_

Akhirnya Shiranui maen ke pixiv &amp; danboo untuk cari ilham, dan langsung first love ama ZuiXKaga, kebetulan Shiranui kecanduan sama LOVE/HATE pairing, contohin aja Shingeki no Kyojin: Annie-Mikasa dan Touhou Project: Mokou-Kaguya. Nyari inspirasi itu susah.

Haii! Review Time Desu!

**-creepyhimecchi -san**

**Himecchi-san terima kasih karena sudah mau mampir ke fic saya ini, tolong dilanjutkan bacanya ya, jujur aja reaksi shiranui juga sama lho, gak nyangka ada juga yang suka Zuikaga, (I'M SHOCK!?), silahkan dinikmati chapter 2 nya :D**

Para reader yang lain juga jangan malu-malu nge-review ya, shiranui gak gigit kok Huehuehuehue #Plakk, tolong dilihat juga kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan fic ini, maklum lahh shiranui sering typo teheee XD

I Do Not Own Kancolle

Disclamer: Kadokawa, Dmm etc.

* * *

**"Diam..."**

.

.

"Selamat ya~ kau pasti aircraft baru itu!"

.

.

"Mari satukan kekuatan kita, untuk menghabisi para kanmusu dan manusia itu bersama!"

.

.

**"Hentikan..."**

**.**

**.**

"Hey hey~ Kepala atau badan? Bagian mana yang ingin kau potong lebih dulu? Aku sihh jelas kepala, ufufufufu"

.

.

"Kau tahu? Sebelum kanmusu tenggelam kami biasanya melucuti equipment mereka, dan lagi aku dengar daging mereka bisa dikonsumsi lho"

.

.

**"Jangan bicara lagi..."**

.

.

"Hey anak baru! Biar kuberi sedikit tips di medan perang, berpura-puralah menjadi seseorang yang mereka kenal lalu... ini bagian favoritku..."

.

.

"Peluk mereka, buat mereka terkejut, dan habisi langsung ditempat..."

.

.

**"Kumohon..."**

.

.

"Aku sangat menikmati wajah shock mereka saat melihat mantan teman seperjuangan mereka mengoyak daging mereka..."

.

.

"Mungkin kita sudah tidak memiliki ingatan kita lagi, tapi..."

.

.

"Coba pikirkan bagaimana hancurnya hati mereka melihat orang yang dulu dicintainya melukai dirinya!?"

.

.

"IT'S MARVELOUS!"

.

.

**SIAPA SAJA!  
**

**TOLONG!  
**

**HENTIKAN!**

**AKU!**

**INGIN!**

**BERHENTI!**

**"KUBILANG! HENTIKAANNNN..!"**

.

.

_"Tenanglah..."_

.

.

**"Ehh..?**

.

.

_"Jangan takut"_

_._

_._

**"Kau... Siapa?"**

.

.

_"Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja"_

_._

_._

**"Apa maksudmu?"**

.

.

_"Kau nanti pasti mengingatnya"_

_._

_._

**"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"**

.

.

_"Kita akan bertemu lagi"_

.

.

**"Tunggu! Aku... masih belum...!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Tetaplah tegar... Zuikaku"_

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

****Deep Sea, **Abysall Naval Base**

**Kuubousei-Ki Oni (Aircraft Carrier Demon) POV**

Hahhh hari ini aku ada misi lagi ya?

Jujur saja, aku sedang tidak mood pergi keluar dari tempat ini. Bukannya aku tidak niat, tapi karena hari ini benar-benar membosankan, setiap hari kerjaannya perang melulu, bantai sini bantai sana, penggal sini penggal sana, yahhh rutinitas sehari-hari dehh, aku sampai bingung mau melakukan apa, karena aku sendiri juga tidak memiliki hobi tetap.

Manusia... Kanmusu... Abysall... Sebenarnya untuk apa kita semua berperang? Aku sering menanyakan hal itu pada diriku sendiri, jawabannya? Entahlah... Aku sendiri juga belum menemukannya.

Yang terus kulakukan hanya tetap berperang dan membantai para kanmusu itu... Kami para Abysall hanya kumpulan kebencian... Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang...

Yang bisa kami lakukan hanya membunuh...

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan...

.

.

Juga tidak ada yang bisa disesalkan...

.

.

Karena kami hanya sekumpulan pembunuh...

.

.

Tanpa kusadari Re-class yang menyebalkan itu sedang berada di belakangku sekarang, ahh kalau dia mau jahil akan kuhajar dia.

"Kuubou-chan, Kau sedang apa?" tanya Re class.

"Tidak ada, hanya sekedar menikmati pemandangan"

"Pemandangan? Sudah 2 jam kau hanya duduk memandangi tembok di depanmu, dan kau sebut itu pemandangan?"

"Apa kau mau protes?"

"Lupakan saja, berbicara denganmu hanya membuatku teringat saat melawan dua kanmusu ber-eye-patch dan pedang waktu itu"

"Tolong jangan samakan aku dengan si _'Duo Chuunibyou'_ itu, paling tidak khayalanku tidak separah mereka"

Tenryuu dan Kiso, dua kanmusu menyebalkan yang hampir memotong tubuhku menjadi dua, mungkin memang benar mereka itu agak abnormal, tapi kalau sudah mengenai medan perang, dua orang itu sudah seperti monster yang mengamuk, tapi syukurlah aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Tatsuta, adik Tenryuu yang satu itu... Agak, ahh maksudku 100% psikopat, reputasinya sudah sangat dikenal di tempat kami, dan sudah jadi peraturan untuk tidak menghadapinya sendirian.

"Jadi sekarang kau mengakui kalau kau barusan mengkhayal?"

"..."

Si pendek ini minta kuhajar rupanya.

"Hahh, aku bukan kesini untuk mengejekmu, bagaimana keadaan anak itu?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud Z-Type, saat ini dia sedang main dengan Hoppo"

"Begitu? Sudah berapa kanmusu yang di tenggelamkannya?"

"Nol..."

Begitu mendengar jawabanku, Re-class hanya menghela napasnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kalau melihat dia, rasanya kita seperti dipermalukan"

"Dia baru disini seminggu, paling tidak berilah dia kesempatan"

Sambil melambaikan tangannya Re-class kembali menghela seperti biasanya, dan kemudian menjauh dariku.

**Z-Type Aircraft Carrier Hime,** dia... Agak berbeda dari Abysall yang lain...

Dia sudah 5 kali melakukan misi namun tidak ada satupun kanmusu yang dia tenggelamkan, walaupun semua kanmusu yang bertemu dengannya dia buat sekarat, tetap saja aku, Ta-class, dan Re-class yang biasa mendampinginya harus mengeksekusi para kanmusu itu.

Dia juga sepertinya masih menyimpan serpihan ingatannya saat sebelum menjadi abysall, waktu aku sekamar dengannya aku sering melihatnya mengigau dan berkeringat dingin.

Sudah berulang kali kami mencoba menghapus ingatannya, tapi semakin kami berusaha menghapus serpihan ingatan itu, semakin kuat juga ingatan itu menempel dengan otaknya, yang bisa kami lakukan hanya menunggu sampai serpihan itu hilang dengan sendirinya, sama seperti yang terjadi pada kami semua hanya saja prosesnya lebih cepat.

Syukurlah belum lama ini ingatan anak itu perlahan memudar,

Kurang 8 hari lagi kami akan memulai serangan ke Lingga, seperti yang Re-class ucapkan, sebelum itu kami ditugaskan untuk memata-matai markas musuh untuk menyusun strategi. Sekarang tinggal mencari Hoppo dan Z-Type untuk-

"Uwahhh! Zee-chan! Keren banget bisa buat model pesawat Reppu dan Zero! Hoppo minta ajarin dong!"

"Ehehehe, nanti saja ya, hari ini kan kita sedang ada misi, Z-Type oneechan janji akan ajarkan ke Hoppo kok"

"Janji ya~ "

"Tentu saja!"

Ahhh baru saja aku hendak memanggil mereka untuk misi kali ini, kurasa aku tidak perlu repot-repot.

"Kita akan pergi 3 menit lagi, Wo-class akan memberi kita equipment yang kita perlukan untuk menyusup ke markas musuh" kataku pada mereka

"Uhhh Kuubou-chan terlalu serius dehh! Hoppo kan masih ingin main!"

"Hoppo jangan begitu, bagaimana kalau Hoppo ke tempat Wo-chan dulu?"

"Kalau Zee-chan yang bilang begitu boleh dehh!"

Setelah Z-type menasihatinya, Hoppo langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan kami berdua

"Kalian akrab ya" kataku pada si anak baru.

"Kuubou-san kalau mau juga bisa akrab dengan Hoppo kok" katanya sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"Aku tidak butuh keakraban kalian"

"Kuubou-san tsundere dehh~ ahahahaha"

Anak ini, baru kenal sebentar saja sudah ngelunjak, tapi paling tidak... Dia tidak setegang dulu lagi, kurasa ada baiknya juga menunggu.

* * *

Setelah kami diberi pengarahan oleh Wo-class, kami masing-masing diberi pesawat buatannya yang bermodel seperti bross.

Dia mengatakan, karena rambut putih dan kulit pucat kami yang sangat mencolok, alat itu dapat berfungsi sebagai kamuflase yang dapat mempengaruhi penglihatan orang-orang sekitar yang melihat kami.

Misi kali ini beranggotakan enam orang dan nantinya akan dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok:

-Kelompok 1: Aku sendiri, **Wo-class**, dan **Re-class**

sedangkan

-Kelompok 2: Z-type Hime,** Hoppousei-Ki Hime (Northern Princess)**, dan **Ritousei-Ki Oni(Isolated Island Demon)**

Kelompok 1 akan bertugas mengawasi markas secara langsung, dan sisanya mengambil data tempat-tempat disekitar markas di Lingga.

"Zee-chan! Lihat! Hoppo bawa benda bagus untuk Zee-chan!"

"Hmm? Apa itu?"

"Karena kita semua akan menyamar! Ini! Hoppo pinjamkan pita untuk Zee-chan, dengan ini Zee-chan bisa bergaya rambut twin-tail! Sini biar Hoppo ikatkan!"

"Benarkah? Hoppo-chan terima kasih ya~"

Bisa-bisanya mereka bersantai di saat seperti ini, tapi yahh...

"..."

Twin-tail ya? Kurasa model rambut itu cocok denganmu.

* * *

**Lingga Naval Base**

**Z-Type Aircraft Carrier Hime POV**

Setelah persiapan sudah beres kami pun berhasil menyusup ke wilayah musuh, sesuai rencana kami berpisah menjadi dua kelompok, karena ini pertama kalinya kami berada di sarang musuh aku merasa perasaan menusuk dan tegang saat menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini, seakan sesuatu mencoba memberitahuku sesuatu.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bebas! Ayo kita ke kota! Ada buku yang mau kubeli"

kata Ritou-san yang tiba-tiba saja bersemangat.

"Ritou-san, sudah merencanakan ini dari awal ya?"

"Tentu saja! Dimana lagi aku bisa membeli buku? Kalau membeli online itu sama saja bunuh diri karena lokasiku pasti langsung ketahuan"

"Hoppo Mau beli permen!"

"Ohhh!? Pilihan bagus Hoppo! Tenang saja Hoppo! Ritou-onechan punya banyak uang simpanan jadi belilah sebanyak yang kau mau"

"Hore! Ritou-chan! Baik Dehhh!"

Padahal sebelum bertemu dengan Sang Isolated Hime ini, aku membayangkan image seorang pembunuh dingin dengan baju gothic lolita, namun semua itu buyar saat kami pertama kali bertemu, tak kusangka perempuan yang satu ini sangat menghormati budaya manusia yang... ermmm kalau tidak salah dia menyebutnya budaya otaku, walaupun nantinya dia terpaksa menghancurkan itu semua.

"Kau juga Z-type, jangan malu-malu! Ini kesempatan kita untuk bersantai sebelum membumi hanguskan tempat ini"

Mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti kata-katanya. Untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan orang-orang, kami sudah mengaktifkan bross buatan Wo-san saat sebelum sampai disini, untuk Hoppo dia terlihat mengenakan rok panjang dan sebuah t-shirt tanpa lengan, rambutnya kini berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat dan mata merahnya berubah warna menjadi hitam juga.

Untuk diriku sendiri tidak banyak yang berubah selain mengenakan kimono putih bercorak bunga cosmos sebagai warna utamanya, rambutku tentu saja berubah menjadi sedikit berwarna hitam, memberikan efek silver ke rambutku, dan tentu saja model rambut twin-tail seperti yang Hoppo ikatkan dengan pitanya.

Sedangkan Ritou-san...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BUKANKAH KAU TIDAK BERUBAH SAMA SEKALI!?"

"APA KAU BILANG!? KATA SIAPA!?"

"AKU TAHU RAMBUTMU DISINI MEMANG OTOMATIS HITAM DARI AWAL, TAPI MAU DILIHAT DARI MANAPUN KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENYAMAR!"

"MATAMU RABUN YA!? LIHAT AKU MENAMBAHKAN AKSESORIS DISINI!"

Setelah berdebat sebentar, Ritou-san kemudian menunjuk kearah kepalanya yang sekarang berhiaskan bunga putih dan sebuah pita berwarna merah muda yang diikat ala hello kitty.

"Ohhh... Jadi begitu" kataku dan Hoppo bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

Ahhh...

.

.

"BUKANNYA ITU SAMA SAJA YA!?" teriakku dan Hoppo bersama-sama.

"BODOH! INILAH MENGAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI SENI!?"

"KALAU KAU SEBUT ITU MENYAMAR, KAU PASTI SUDAH GAGAL SAAT IKUT UJIAN NINJA!"

"APA MAKSUDMU!? JUSTRU INILAH YANG DISEBUT ART SKILL MENYAMAR!"

"SENDAI LEBIH HEBAT MENYAMAR DARI RITOU-CHAN! HOPPO TAHU ITU!"

"JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN NINJA JEJADIAN DAN TUKANG BEGADANG ITU!"

Aku menyerah, orang ini... Benar-benar keras kepala... Akhirnya kami berdua membiarkannya berbuat sesuka hatinya.

* * *

Akhirnya kami bertiga pergi bersama ke sebuah toko buku yang termasuk besar di kota dekat Markas Angkatan Laut itu, secara spontan kami berpisah ke bagian buku yang kami sukai masing-masing.

Ritou-san sudah pasti ke bagian Manga, Hoppo-chan sudah pasti ke bagian buku anak-anak, sedangkan aku... Entahlah aku lebih senang ke bagian buku memasak, terutama ramen, entah mengapa aku begitu menyukai makanan manusia yang seharusnya kami para Abysall tidak begitu pedulikan.

Buku demi buku kukumpulkan, sekitar 7 tumpuk buku sudah berada di tanganku, dan semuanya buku tentang masakan bertemakan mie, uhhh aku sangat suka mie.

Aku tidak sabar, kalau sudah sampai dirumah aku akan-

"Arrggghh!"

"Aduh...!"

Saking senangnya membawa buku-buku kesukaanku, secara tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang di depanku, ughh! Gawat semua buku yang kubawa berhamburan, tapi tak kusangka orang yang kutabrak tadi bisa mementalkanku, dari suara yang dikeluarkannya sepertinya dia perempuan, apa semua perempuan di tempat ini begitu mengerikan?

"Ahh maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" katanya sambil mengumpulkan buku-buku yang kujatuhkan tadi.

"Tidak ini ini salahku, maaf tadi aku tidak melihat jalan dan langsung menabrakmu"

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Melihat uluran tangannya, aku langsung mengangkat rambutku yang tadi menutupi wajahku karena jatuh tadi dan berusaha menggapai uluran tangannya, setidaknya sampai tiba-tiba dia menarik tangannya sesaat sebelum aku menyentuhnya, sedikit terkejut aku melihat kearah wajah perempuan itu.

Dan yang kulihat adalah ekspresi terkejut dari wajah perempuan yang berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan model rambut side-tail, seakan dia baru saja melihat hantu di matanya, bibirnya bergetar seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padaku.

"Zui...Kaku?"

.

.

Ehhh?

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Yeee selesai! Mohon maaf bagi para reader yang mungkin udah nunggu lama, ughh maaf banget kalau alur ceritanya kecepetan soalnya Shiranui juga lagi kurang ilham well... Back to Pixiv Mobile! Hahhh! Hahhh! Hahhh! Hahhh! SuzuyaxKumano, AkagixKaga, RyuujouxTaihou, TakaoxAtago, TatsutaxTenryuu, ZuikakuxKaga, KongouxHaruna, dan so passsstiiiii HOUSHOUXNAGATO ATAU NAGATOXMUTSU! HERE I COME! Ahhh gawat saya malah jadi mimisan! Mari kita lestarikan budaya pixiv bersama! Tapi karena saya kurang luwes berbahasa Jepang, ehh kadang malah dateng ke danbooru (sya biasa bolak-balik)

Shiranui mohon maaf kalau misalkan ada typo atau salah kata, ooc, dll dkk etc sekeluarga.

Well Minna! Mata ne :D


	3. Chance

Kuma~~ Kuma! Hai~ Shiranui DESU!

Sekali lagi Shiranui ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besar untuk para readers yang sudah mau membaca fiction Shiranui yang satu ini XD

Uhiii! Serem banget! Waktu nulis Shiranui jadi berkurang drastis di akhir SMA ini! Jujur aja Shiranui lagi nekad nglanjutin fic walaupun banyaknya tugas menumpuk, jadi apa boleh buat Shiranui terpaksa harus nyicil nulis di rumah, di sekolah, di tempat temen, di WC (just kidding) oke kita lanjut aja ke

**Review time: **

**-KaoruKasuga Fukushima**

**Ehhh? Masa? Kalau begitu Shiranui ucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan Kaoru-san, semoga chap baru ini bisa memuaskan hati Kaoru-san, silahkan nikmati chapter baru ini. :D**

**-Guest**

**Ohh I see~ thank you for your support, i'll glad if this new chapter will amuse and excite you, if there's some words or phrase you don't understand you can ask me :D well then please enjoy this new chapter :)**

Para reader yang lain juga jangan malu-malu nge-review ya, shiranui gak gigit kok Huehuehuehue #Plakk, tolong dilihat juga kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan fic ini, maklum lahh shiranui sering typo teheee XD

**I Do Not Own Kancolle**

**Disclamer: Kadokawa, Dmm etc.**

* * *

"Hari ini juga, aku telah melakukan yang terbaik"

.

.

"Bertarung bersama yang lain sebagai tim"

.

.

"Melindungi mereka yang membutuhkan"

.

.

"Belum lama ini, rekruitan baru bernama Asashimo bergabung dengan kami"

.

.

"Tingkahnya memang sedikit aneh, tapi.."

.

.

"Aku yakin dia pasti bisa beradaptasi disini"

.

.

". . . . . . . . ."

.

.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

.

.

"Dasar laut itu, tempat yang sunyi dan gelap"

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaanmu disana"

.

.

"Sendirian."

.

.

"Aku"

.

.

"Tidak berdaya"

.

.

"Berbeda dengan kakakmu"

.

.

"Dia kuat"

.

.

"Padahal kau yang memintaku untuk menghiburnya"

.

.

"Pada akhirnya situasinya menjadi terbalik"

.

.

"Yang tersisa hanya penyesalan"

.

.

"Waktu tidak mungkin bisa diputar balik"

.

.

"Hei..."

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu"

.

.

"Aku rindu dimana kita saling berdebat satu sama lain"

.

.

"Aku rindu dimana kita saling melindungi punggung satu sama lain"

.

.

"Setiap hari aku berdoa"

.

.

"Mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi"

.

.

"Aku berharap bisa menatap wajahmu lagi"

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zuikaku?"

.

.

.

* * *

**Kaga POV**

Aku tidak percaya, benarkah yang kulihat ini? Benarkah yang kulihat ini adalah kau? Aku...

"Ermm... Apa aku mengenalmu?" katanya tiba-tiba yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ehh... Apa? Ahh maaf, pegang tanganku"

Kataku padanya sambil mendekatkan tanganku kearahnya, uhh aku benar-benar malu tadi, tiba-tiba saja langsung menarik tanganku, semoga saja dia tidak kesal.

"Terima kasih"

Setelah kubantu berdiri, perempuan di depanku kemudian tersenyum manis kerahku, secara spontan aku menjadi teringat saat Zuika-... Tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu lagi, sadarlah Kaga! Dia sudah tidak ada, mau sampai kapan kau akan bersikap naif seperti ini?

"Permisi, boleh aku ambil buku-buku di tanganmu itu?"

"Ahh maaf! Tentu saja"

Setelah mengambil bukunya dari tanganku, dia kemudian melihat-lihat wajahku dengan ekspresi bingung dan khawatir.

"Apa kau sedang demam?"

"Ha..Hahh!?"

"Wajahmu merah sekali, kata temanku, tanda-tanda demam dimulai dari wajah yang memerah dan suhu tubuh yang meningkat"

"Begitu ya? Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku tidak- Hyahhh!?"

Tanpa ada peringatan, tiba-tiba saja dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku, wajahnya dekat sekali, disaat aku hendak mundur kebelakanng untuk menambah jarak dia langsung menarik tanganku seolah tidak ingin membiarkanku pergi dari sisinya.

"He-Hei kau..."

"Jangan bergerak, aku sedang mengukur suhu tubuhmu"

.

.

.

.

"Syukurlah bukan demam"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti perempuan ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, tolong periksakan badanmu ke dokter kalau kau merasa demam"

"Ahh! Tunggu dulu!"

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Kau perlu membawa buku-buku itu ke kasir"

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh! TENTU SAJA!"

Ehh? Apa dia benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya itu? Jangan bilang kalau dia kesini tanpa bawa uang?

"Apa kau membawa uang untuk membayar semua buku itu?"

"Tentu saja bawa, temanku meminjamkan uang untuk kupakai"

"Begitu, apa kau tahu tempat kasirnya?

"Ehh... Uhmmm... Disitu kan?" katanya sambil menunjuk kearah yang berlawanan dari tempat kasir.

"Itu pintu belakang, hanya karyawan disini yang boleh lewat situ"

"Tapi temanku bilang kalau kau sedang buru-buru lebih baik lewat situ saja"

"..."

Entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan kalau orang ini berteman dengan orang yang tidak benar.

* * *

"Hei! Apa ini? Rasanya dingin, manis dan lembut, saat kumasukkan ke mulut tiba-tiba langsung mencair?"

"Apa kau benar-benar belum pernah makan es krim?"

"Es... Krim? Ehehehe namanya aneh"

Dasar, kenapa aku malah mentraktirnya makan es krim? Padahal ini hari liburku, dan lagi semua buku yang di mau beli tadi aku semua yang bayar, apa boleh buat karena uang yang dia bawa itu uang monopoli, aku jadi penasaran orang bodoh mana yang memberinya uang mainan untuk membeli sesuatu.

"Hei ayo buka mulutmu Ahhh~~"

"Tu- tunggu aku tidak suka makanan manis"

"Jangan malu-malu, tidak adil kalau kau sendiri yang tidak makan"

Hahhh kalau ini bisa membuatnya diam, apa boleh buat...

"A-Ahhh..."

"Eittt~~ tidak jadi, es krim ini sangat enak jadi aku tidak mau berikan"

Perempuan ini... Menyebalkan... Aku ingin memukul kepalanya sekali... Dengan enaknya dia makan es krim di depanku, yahh untung saja aku masih bisa toleransi kalau tidak-

"Permisi, apa anda yang memesan es krim sundae dengan taburan keju, wafer, kacang mente, dan ekstra karamel ukuran jumbo kami?"

Oh...My...God...

"Ahh aku yang memesan!"

"Silahkan dinikmati~"

Perempuan ini... Perempuan ini... Memangnya dia Akagi apa!? Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghabiskan es krim ukuran hampir 1 meter ini hanya Akagi! Dia ini manusia normal kan? Bukan kanmusu kan? Memangnya ada ya, manusia biasa yang bisa menghabiskan es krim monster ini?

Tidak begitu lama seorang pelayan yang tadi menyajikan es krim tadi datang menghampiriku dan dengan sopan memberiku secarik kertas yang sudah pasti aku tahu apa itu.

"Nona, silahkan bill nya"

Entah harus merasa marah atau frustasi, rasanya semua perasaanku campur aduk, begitu melihat angka-angka yang tercetak di kertas kecil itu.

"A-anu.. Maaf tapi aku tidak bawa uang tunai dan hanya membawa kredit card ini, bisa tolong tunjukan dimana tempat ATM nya?"

Pergi! Dan Lari! Ya itu rencanaku, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian pelayan ini dan kemudian akan kutarik perempuan rakus di depanku ini. Mungkin agak memalukan, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk mementingkan harga diri konyolku, oke tarik nafas Kaga, dan bersiap untuk menghabiskan lari marathon seperti yang dulu kau biasa lakukan.

"Ohh itu tidak perlu, kami disini menyediakan sistem gesek jadi nona tidak perlu repot-repot keluar mencari tempat ATM, kenyamanan pelanggan selalu kami utamakan~"

_**#Rolling Thunder SFX**_

Ehh? Kau bercanda, kan...

Aku benar-benar tidak punya uang lagi, ughh dari wajah pelayan ini kelihatannya dia tidak mau pergi sampai aku membayar tagihan ini, ahh aku kan Aircraft Carrier!? Kalau aku mengirim bantuan menggunakan Reppu sekarang pasti yang lain akan kesi-...

.

.

.

.

SEKARANG KAN HARI LIBUR! Yang lain pasti pergi keluar! Admiral sedang bersama Samidare di rumahnya! Shoukaku dan Akagi sedang ada pesta minum-minum dengan Aircraft yang lain, dan yang saat ini menjaga markas hanya si beruang bodoh (Kuma!?) dan si kucing pemalas itu! (Nyann!?) aku yakin mereka sedang enak-enaknya tidur di markas.

"Jadi nona, bisakah anda membayar sekarang juga? Kebetulan kami sedang agak sibuk disini, jadi bisakah tolong agak cepat sedikit, atau jangan-jangan anda..."

Gawat dia mulai curiga!? Manusia memang menakutkan, padahal dia hanya pelayan biasa tapi tingkahnya bagaikan seorang detektif yang sudah di ujung terpecahnya sebuah kasus.

"Hmm? Apa ada masalah disini?"

"Ahh Ritou-san sudah selesai belanjanya?"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang gadis mungil dari belakang pelayan tadi, orang ini... Entah mengapa aku pernah melihatnya.

"Ohh~"

Dengan ekspresi agak terkejut, gadis yang sepertinya adalah kenalan perempuan rakus di depanku ini melihat kearahku.

"Jadi begitu situasinya, sepertinya temanku disini sedang membuatmu kerepotan ya? Pelayan bisa minta billnya?"

Dengan gaya elegan gadis tadi mengambil sebuah kartu dari dompetnya dan memberikannya ke pelayan tadi, dan yang membuatku terkejut pelayan tadi kemudian tersenyum kearah gadis tadi.

"Ohh! Jadi anda member premium disini, maaf telah mengganggu waktu anda, silahkan dinikmati"

Sesaat setelah pelayan itu pergi, gadis tadi kemudian menepuk telapak tangannya dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Sekali lagi maaf karena temanku ini merepotkanmu"

"Ahh tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf telah merepotkan anda"

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, gadis disampingku itu lalu memberikan sebuah senyum misterius yang membuatku agak merinding, entah mengapa semakin lama aku melihat matanya semakin aku merasa aku sedang ditarik menuju dasar laut yang gelap, perasaan yang sama saat aku berhadapan dengan Isolated Oni yang kami tenggelamkan beberapa bulan lalu, hal ini membuatku semakin berpikir dalam sampai dia mengajakku bicara.

"Tapi tidak kusangka, aku bisa melihat salah satu kanmusu disini, apa ini hari liburmu?"

"A-anda tahu siapa saya?"

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Pacarku seorang personel angkatan laut disini, jadi dia banyak cerita denganku soal kalian, upss kurasa aku tidak boleh mengatakan itu keras-keras?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula keberadaan kami sudah cukup dikenal disekitar sini"

"Heii~ kalian ini bicara apa? Aku juga ingin ikut!"

Tiba-tiba saja si perempuan rakus tadi memotong pembicaraan kami, belum ada 3 menit es krim ekstra jumbo tadi sudah kosong dimakannya.

"Zee-chan, bagaimana kalau kau beli baju di mall sana? Bajumu hanya itu-itu saja kan? Ini aku pinjamkan kartu kreditku"

"Tunggu! Tapi bukankah kita kesini untuk-"

"Tidak ada tapi, aku ingin kau bersenang-senang saja"

"Baiklah kalau kau bicara seperti itu, ayo kau juga ikut!"

"Ehh!? Ap- tunggu dulu!"

Sekali lagi tanpa peringatan, perempuan ini menarik tanganku sambil membawa buku-bukunya dan membawaku berlari ke mall yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat kami makan es krim.

"Selamat bersenang-senang~" kata gadis temannya itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

"Hei! Aku bisa jalan sendiri jadi jangan tarik tanganku"

Setelah mendengar kata-kataku dia kemudian melepas tanganku dan berbalik dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat! Karena waktu kita terbatas!"

"Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa saja?"

Dengan ekspresi bahagia dia lalu menarik tanganku lagi dan berkata

"Tentu saja! **_Kita pergi shopping ke mall bersama_**"

Itu tentu saja.

"Lalu setelah itu, _**makan siang bersama!**_"

Ehh?

"Barusan aku juga membaca sebuah brosur kalau _**di dekat pelabuhan ada stand ramen yang enak sekali**_"

Kata-kata ini.

"_**Aku yakin kau pasti suka!**_"

. . . .

"_**Lalu kita bisa tertawa bersama sepuasnya!**_"

Oi Oi... Yang benar-benar saja.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang! Uhmm anu aku tidak tahu namamu"

"Kaga..."

"Hmmm?"

"Panggil aku Kaga"

"Kalau begitu Kaga, teman-temanku memanggilku Zee-chan! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dasar

**Apa takdir sedang mempermainkanku sekarang?**

.

.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Hai~ chapter 3 selesai, fiuhh ngebut dehh jadi kerasa singkat, karena udah mau UN dan semakin sedikit waktu yang tersisa untuk menulis. Jadi Shiranui ucapkan terima kasih kembali pada para reader yang sudah mau repot-repot meluangkan waktunya membaca fic Shiranui, kalau ingin kasih saran atau mencurahkan isi hatinya boleh kok review, flame dan termasuknya (tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya XD ) oke bye bye minna~~


	4. Side Story: Unbreakable Bond

Ahemm... SHIRANUI DESU!

Oke tanpa basa basi shiranui akan menyampaikan st.. sta... Ughhh... Statu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Status Hiatus"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damn it! Padahal ceritanya mau klimaks tapi karena urusan UN, Shiranui harus meletakkan pena (laptop) sejenak. Langsung aja ke

**Review time:**

**-Khanh**

***Tears drop Huweeeee! I apologize for the inconvenience, but would you kindly wait a bit longer? I'm working on a new ZuiKaga romance (in english of course, still in progress) the problem is... if you read my previous work (Fubuki-chan Poi Poi), well you see... my grammar level is pretty low, so i'm not sure if i'm confident enough to upload it and i'm on hiatus mode now, but still, thanks for your review and support XD **

**-Verniy**

**Yep' memang Shiranui sengaja buat gantung, karena masih lanjut ceritanya, tapi sayang Shiranui harus hiatus sementara, jadi tunggu sampai UN nya selesai ya~, untuk itu tolong nikmati side story chapter ini untuk mengisi waktu luang Verniy :D**

**I Do not Own Kancolle**

**Disclamer: Kadokawa, DMM, etc.**

* * *

**"Houshou Bar" - Aircraft/Light Carrier Party  
****3 November 20xx  
Akagi POV  
**

**Jun'you: **"Heyy~~ Shoukaku! *Hic Ayo minum sakenya! Kita harus *Hic menikmati hari spesial ini dengan *Hic minum-minum sake dari Houshou! Kau tahu sendiri kalau sakenya punya rasa yang tidak terkalahkan kan?~ *Hic "

**Shouka****ku: **"Maaf Jun'you-san tapi aku tidak bisa minum sake di siang hari seperti ini"

**Jun'you: **"Ehhh!? Shoukaku gitu dehh~ *Hic"

**Kongou: **"Huweee~~ kenapa Admiral tidak mengerti perasaanku yang begitu mencintainya ini!? SAMIDARE! KALAU KAU BERANI MENYAKITINYA AKAN KU **BURNING LOVE! ! ! ! ! **KAU NANTI! !"

**Chiyoda: **"Kongou-san, ini pesta tertutup khusus untuk carrier, kau juga jangan bicara seperti itu pada Samidare, untung dia tidak ada disini"

**Hiei: **"HIEIIII! ! ! ! Kenapa Kongou ONEE-SAMA! MASIH TIDAK MENYADARI PERASAANKU!? HIEI SANGAT MENCINTAI ONEE-SAMA LHO!"

**Chiyoda:** "Kalian dua saudari sinting, bukankah sudah kubilang ini pesta tertutup khusus untuk Carrier, tapi lupakan saja lah jangan buat keributan kalian dengar! Tchh benar-benar menyebalkan yakan Chitose Onee?"

**Chitose:** "Hentikan saja Chiyoda, kalau para Battleship ini sudah berulah akan sulit menghentikan mereka"

**Ashigara:** "Ughh!... Kenapa!? Kenapa aku belum juga bisa menikah!? Padahal! Aku! ASHIGARA ini sangat berkharisma dan elegan!? TAPI KENAPA!?"

**Maya:** "Tchh.. Bertambah satu lagi"

**Chiyoda:** TAMBAH DUA TERMASUK KAU

**CHAOS...**

Satu kata yang cukup untuk mendeskripsikan situasi yang kulihat ini. Entah mengapa aku terjebak di situasi tidak jelas ini. Seharusnya aku ikut Kaga saja tadi, tapi karena dia menyurhku menemani Shoukaku aku jadi terpaksa berada disini, benar-benar situasi yang merepot-

**Houshou:** "Semuanya! Aku bawakan yakiniku nihh, tentu saja cukup untuk semua orang, Kongou, Hiei, dan Ashigara-san juga boleh ikut!"

**FASCINATING! KUTARIK KATA-KATAKU BARUSAN, SITUASI INI BENAR-BENAR SEPERTI SURGA! HOUSHOU-SAN GJ!**

**Zuihou:** "Aku merasa kita para Light Carrier disini benar-benar tidak cocok disini? Ya kan? Ryuujou-san"

**Ryuujou:** "Aku benci mengatakannya tapi kau ada benarnya juga, Zuihou-chan..."

**Atago:** "Pan-Pa-KA-PAaannn~~ Hei~ hei~ hei~ kenapa kalian berdua murung seperti itu? Cerialah sedikit"

**Ryuujou: **_'Tchh dasar sapi perah'_

**Zuihou:** _'Mau apa kantong susu ini disini'_

**Atago:** Ehh? Kenapa kalian malah dadaku melihatku seperti itu?

**Shouhou:** Anu, Atago sepertinya kau perlu menjauh sedikit dari mereka berdua

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wahaa~ aku benar-benar KENYANG~~~"

**Hiyou:** "Akagi-san kau menghabiskan 20 piring sendirian, apa kau tidak punya rasa menahan diri, aku merasa kasihan dengan Houshou-san"

**Houshou:** "Fufufu, justru kalian tidak perlu menahan diri, karena aku malah senang kalau kalian menghabiskan yakiniku barusan, karena itu Hiyou-san tidak perlu khawatir"

**Hiyou:** "Kalau kau bicara begitu ba-baiklah"

**Jun'you:** "Wahahaha Hiyou! Wajahmu merah menyala tuhh~ *Hic bagaimana kalau ungkapkan saja perasaa-MMPHHPPMM!?"

**Hiyou:** "Jun'you kau diam dan mabuk-mabuk saja disana!"

**Souryuu:** Hei Hiryuu, cuma perasaanku saja atau kita seperti diacuhkan disini?

**Hiryuu:** Kebetulan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama

* * *

Fuhh, tidak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat dan sekarang sudah mau malam, apa Kaga sudah kembali ke markas ya?

"Houshou-san aku mau keluar sebentar"

Dengan sopan Houshou mengangguk kearahku dan melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan carrier+Battleship+Heavy Cruiser yang lain, sementara aku keluar untuk mencari udara segar... Sudah lama aku tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini, rasanya enak juga bisa relax di waktu luang. Hmm? Itu kan... Shoukaku? sedang apa dia diluar sendirian?

"Aku tidak menyadari kalau kau keluar tadi, apa kau merasa tidak nyaman di dalam?" sapaku kearahnya.

"Hmm? Ahh maaf kalau aku terus di dalam, nanti Jun'you bisa memaksaku minum-minum, sementara aku tidak kuat minum"

"Hihihi Shoukaku~ paling tidak belajarlah minum sake, masa kalah dengan adikmu?"

"Yahh, kalau dibandingkan dengan Zuikaku, mungkin bisa dibilang dialah yang lebih cocok dipanggil 'kakak'"

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak waktu itu"

kataku padanya.

"Akagi-san tidak perlu khawatir, karena semua orang pasti pernah berbuat kesalahan" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kearahku.

Perempuan ini, pasti sudah mengalami banyak kesulitan di luar sana, kau banyak berubah ya Shoukaku.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Zuikaku ya, Shoukaku..."

Dengan senyuman sedih dia hanya diam melihatku.

"Kau benar, aku benar-benar _menyukai _Zuikaku, tapi kurasa sekarang sudah tidak mungkin lagi ya"

"..."

Begitu rupanya, dia juga sama seperti diriku, _Cinta yang tak terbalaskan_, karena aku dan Kaga... Hahaha benar-benar kebetulan yang menarik sekali.

Entah mengapa, semenjak tenggelamnya Zuikaku hubunganku dengan Shoukaku menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, mungkin karena Kaga sering memintaku untuk memberi waktu privasi untuk dirinya, walaupun Kaga bilang dia sudah tidak apa-apa tapi aku merasa kalau Kaga masih menyimpan rasa bersalah yang dalam di hatinya, melihat Kaga menderita seperti itu tentu saja juga membuat hatiku sedikit sakit.

Sama seperti Shoukaku, dia juga pasti sangat merindukan adiknya, dia memang tidak mengatakannya secara langsung tapi... Aku bisa melihat jelas kesedihan itu dia tutup dengan 'topeng' senyum yang biasa dia berikan.

"Menurutmu dia sekarang sedang apa?" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Kalau yang kau maksud Kaga, dia mungkin sudah pulang dari jalan-jalannya"

"Hei... Akagi-san, menurutmu apa orang seperti kita berdua memiliki happy ending?"

Happy ending... ya? Kau menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku?

"Soal itu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya..."

"... Hahaha maaf aku memberi pertanyaan aneh"

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa kami mengobrol, matahari sudah tenggelam dan lampu-lampu jalan di dekat Bar mulai dinyalakan, kami berdua benar-benar puas membuka hati satu sama lain.

Soal misi, soal kebodohan yang pernah dilakukan, soal admiral, dan juga soal cinta, tidak begitu lama pintu bar terbuka dan kami berdua melihat Houshou-san memanggil kami.

"Hei ayo masuk, angin malam bisa menjadi sangat dingin disini, aku tidak ingin kalian berdua kena flu nanti" panggilnya.

"Kami akan masuk sebentar lagi" jawabku, setelah itu Houshou kembali masuk ke bar miliknya.

"Akagi-san... Aku berterima kasih padamu"

"Hmmm? Soal apa?"

"Berkat Akagi-san aku jadi semakin mengerti karakteristik Akagi-san yang sesungguhnya"

"Hahaha apa-apaan itu kau jangan membuatku malu, memangnya selama ini kau menganggapku apa?"

"B*** Rakus"

***CRACKING MIRROR SFX**

Sho-Shoukaku... Entah mengapa baru pertama kali aku mendengarnya berkata seperti itu, a-ahh aku tahu dia pasti tidak sengaja berkata seperti itu, ya pasti itu alasannya.

"Ahaha, be-begitukah?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, seharusnya Akagi-san marah saat mendengar aku berkata seperti itu"

Beneran sengaja toh!?

"Tapi serius Akagi-san, seharusnya kau marah lho"

"Marah? Kurasa akan sulit kalau aku yang melakukannya"

"Maksud Akagi-san?"

"Karena kita ini sahabat kan?"

"..."

.

.

.

"He-hei! katakan sesuatu! Aku jadi canggung kalau kau menatapku seperti itu!"

"Fufufu..."

"Shoukaku?"

"Ahhahahahahahahahaha fufu hahahahahaha"

Ap!? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu. Dengan lantang perempuan berambut putih di depanku ini memperlihatkan tawanya yang belum pernah dia perlihatkan pada orang lain sebelumnya.

"Hahaha, maaf Akagi-san, hanya saja kata-kata Akagi-san barusan benar-benar tidak sesuai karakter Akagi-san tadi"

"Bisa saja kau mengatakan hal itu"

"Hehehe, baru pertama kali aku bisa dengan puas tertawa seperti ini, kalau begitu aku mohon bantuannya ya _**Senpai~**_"

"Ya, tentu saja"

Sesaat kami mengatakan hal itu kami berdua kemudian mengepalkan tangan kanan kami dan menempelkan tinju kami bersamaan, agak lama kami melakukan brofist itu kami kemudian berjalan menuju ke dalam bar bersama.

"Besok kau akan kupaksa latihan dengan keras Shoukaku!"

"Ehh~ yang benar saja, kenapa mendadak!?"

"Karena aku senpaimu kan!? Nishishishi"

"Oi, itu penyalahgunaan kekuasaan namanya~"

**Chapter 3.5  
Side Story: "Unbreakable Bond" **

**~End~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Chapter 4 will take place in the same timeline.  
**


	5. Fragments

HALOOOO~~ EVERYONE! FINALLY I'M BACK FROM THE FINAL EXAM! WOHOO! (I Hope I can Graduate, so please I need you guys prayers, because pray can change absolutely everything :D)

Right~~ Ahemm I guess it's...

Review Time:

**-NyanHellcat18**

**Thank you for reading my work, my humble apologize for the late update, remember that english fic I mention before? maybe I really should upload that fic (Hope it didn't turned out bad) thank you i will upload it when it's done, once again thank you for your support, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, See you next time ;3**

**-Mr. Mystery**

**Okayy karena anda mencurigakan jadi saya tidak akan memberi reply (Author DIHAJAR WARGA FANFICTION!) hahaha silahkan hajar saya (serius), okee pertama-tama terima kasih Shiranui ucapkan pada _"mister misteri yang saya kayaknya kenal dari cara nulisnya" _karena mau meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca fic shiranui, oke langsung aja~**

**1\. Ya Z-Type itu Zuikaku yang berubah jadi Abyssal, soal desain gambar mungkin akan saya POSTING di deviantart Shiranui kalau sempat (tehee~)  
2\. Hoppo kawai? Damn Right!  
3\. Admiral nikah sama Samidare, yeee ada yang seneng Sami-chan juga  
Oni jadi otaku... rasanya sudah kelihatan dari namanya... "_Isolated"_ wwwwwww.5. Untuk Carrier Demon, silahkan lihat perkembangan cerita ke depan :3  
6\. S****ilahkan lihat perkembangan cerita ke depan (I'm not gonna spoiled everthing :p )**  
7\. **Bad Ending or Not it's depend on how you guys will see the end of this fiction****  
**

**Alright sekali lagi Shiranui ucapkan terima kasih, silahkan baca chapter baru ini (tapi serius, siapa anda mister misteri?)**

**-KaoruKasuga Fukushima**

**Doa anda terkabul, silahkan nikmati chapter baru ini, terima kasih Shiranui ucapkan karena Kaoru-san mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic buatan saya ini, semua chapter baru ini memuaskan anda tehee :)**

**-A-Kang**

**Arigatou~ Semoga Shiranui lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan Amin~ Oke Shiranui ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena A-Kang mau membaca fic saya yang satu ini, semoga update kali ini bisa memuaskan hati anda~ thank you :D**

**-Nagamon**

**Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, semoga anda bisa menikmati chapter baru ini, AkagiXShoukaku... ha ha ha, gomen tapi Shiranui agak kurang suka Crack yang itu, nanti shiranui bisa dihajar warga OTP Kancolle (Dihajar beneran) Shiranui juga kurang suka NTR (netorare), jadi... tapi kalau nagamon mau sihh saya bisa buatkan... sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih atas review yang ada :)**

**I Do not Own Kancolle**

**Disclamer: Kadokawa, DMM, etc.**

* * *

"Aku pernah bermimpi"

.

.

"Tentang seorang gadis yang selalu memperlihatkan senyumannya padaku"

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti"

.

.

"Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti"

.

.

"Alasan mengapa dia selalu tersenyum seperti itu"

.

.

"Suatu kali aku pernah bertanya padanya"

.

.

"Dia tidak menjawab"

.

.

"Dan hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih di hadapanku"

.

.

"Sejak saat itu aku tidak berani menanyakan hal yang sama padanya"

.

.

"Satu kali aku pernah menanyakan namanya"

.

.

"Hasilnya sama saja"

.

.

"Dia tetap tidak menjawab"

.

.

"Hanya saja"

.

.

"Kali ini dia langsung memelukku dengan erat"

.

.

"Dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku, dia bilang..."

.

.

_**Tetaplah tegar, Zuikaku**_

.

.

"Entah mengapa aku langsung menangis saat terbangun dari mimpi itu"

.

.

"Rasanya seperti aku melupakan hal yang sangat penting"

.

.

"Sesuatu yang tidak tergantikan"

.

.

"Entah mengapa sekarang aku tidak pernah melihat mimpi itu lagi"

.

.

"Tapi perempuan itu akan selalu kuingat"

.

.

"Rambut hijau kehitamannya yang terurai itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan"

.

.

"Kadang saat aku melihat cermin"

.

.

"Aku merasakan hawa kehadirannya di dekatku"

.

.

"Waktu menjalankan misi"

.

.

"Aku merasa dialah yang menghentikanku membunuh para kanmusu itu di medan perang"

.

.

"Rasanya seperti tubuhku dikendalikan oleh dirinya"

.

.

"Rasanya seperti"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Kami adalah orang yang sama"**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Disini Ritou, apa situasi disana baik-baik saja?"

_"Disini Kuubou, karena ini hari libur, banyak kanmusu yang pergi keluar, kami ___jadi _bisa melakukan misi dengan leluasa, kau bagaimana?"_

"Sedang di kafe bersama Hoppo"

_"Kau santai sekali, kami sedang susah payah mencari informasi, sedangkan kau enak-enak menyeduh kopi disana"_

"Yahh, kau sendiri yang memberiku misi ini kan?"

_"Bukan berarti kau boleh bersantai, kita sedang di wilayah musuh, dan kau tugasmu adalah sebagai back-up, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kami kalian lah yang harus menolong kami, Z-Type bersama kalian juga kan? Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengannya"_

". . . . dia sedang ke toilet"

_"Apa-apaan jeda barusan? Kau sedang tidak membohongiku kan Ritou?_

"Apa kau punya dendam padaku, sampai kau tidak percaya denganku?"

_"Terakhir kali aku mempercayakan sesuatu padamu, kau langsung mengacaukan semuanya dengan tindakan tidak terdugamu"_

"Terserah kau saja kapten~"

_"Ritou... Aku harap aku bisa mempercayaimu kali ini, misi ini bergantung pada teamwork semua anggota, kau jangan macam-macam denganku"_

"Kau jangan sok memerintahku, kau tahu kan kalau aku bisa menghabisimu kapan saja?"

_"Dan kau tahu kalau aku sudah mengingat semua gerakanmu dari pertarungan kita dulu"_

"Fuhh kau lihat saja nanti"

_\- Beep-_

"Apa yang barusan dari Kuubou-chan?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hoppo-chan"

"Hmmm... Okelah kalau Ritou bilang begitu~"

'Fufufu nahh Z-Type, kira-kira apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksimu nanti, Ex-5th Carrier Division, Zuikaku'

* * *

**Z-Type Aircraft Carrier Hime POV  
3 November 20xx  
Place: Unknown  
**

Fufufu akhirnya kami bisa berduaan juga, dan lagi aku akhirnya bisa melakukan 'itu' pada Kaga-san. Dengan ini satu lagi keinginanku bisa terwujud~.

"Hey~~ Kaga-san~ ufufufu sudah kuduga ternyata Kaga-san..."

Bisikku padanya.

"Mnnnmm... Tu-tunggu... Zee-san... Aku masih belum... Nghhh!"

Ahh~ suaranya benar-benar imut~ entah mengapa hal ini membuat jantungku berdebar-debar, ayo tinggal sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi dan semuanya akan terwujud.

"He-hentikan... Zee-san... Ahh- Ahhhhh! SAKIT TAHU! SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK TIDAK MEMAKSANYA KAN! LAKUKAN DENGAN PERASAAN!"

Aduhh~~ sakit~ tidak kusangka dia langsung memukulku.

"Huweee! Kaga-san jahat! Padahal aku ingin melihat Kaga-san memakai baju princess yang imut ini!"

"Jangan memanggilku jahat! Kau sendiri yang punya ide aneh ini! Bisakah kau menahan dirimu untuk tidak memakaikan baju-baju yang menurutmu bagus dan cobalah mempertimbangkan perasaanku! Akan kuhajar kau kalau berani memakaikan baju-baju anehmu lagi!"

"KAGA-SAN! DI BAGIAN SANA ADA BRA YANG- OUCHHH!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA LAGI! BERIKUTNYA AKAN KUCEKIK LEHERMU!"

**Place UPDATE  
Fashion Section**

Tchh! Membosankan, padahal aku masih ingin bersenang-senang memilih baju yang cocok untuk Kaga-san tapi dia malah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Oi, kau jangan berpikir yang macam-macam lagi"

"Iya! Iya! Aku mengerti! Payah! Padahal semua baju tadi sangat cocok dengan Kaga-san! Kenapa kau menolak baju Gothic tadi!?"

"Karena aku bukan penggemar Goth"

"Lalu kenapa Kaga-san menolak Spandex barusan!?"

"Karena aku bukan sasaran pemuas nafsumu, kau pikir aku tidak sadar arah pandanganmu saat memakai baju itu!? DASAR MESUM!"

"Kaga-san tidak mengerti! Itu namanya SENI!"

"Seni kau bilang!? AKAN KUAJARKAN PADAMU YANG NAMANYA SENI! KENAPA BUKAN KAU SAJA YANG MEMAKAI BAJU-BAJU ITU!?"

"Ka-Kaga-san kau mencekikku"

U-Ugghh, mati, aku bisa mati kehabisan Oksigen kalau dia terus mencekikku seperti itu, sebenarnya apa kesalahanku.

"Dengar! Kali ini giliranmu memakai baju-baju yang aku ingin pakaikan, kalau kau menolak akan kucekik lehermu lagi"

Hiii! Tatapannya seperti singa ganas yang mau menerkam mangsanya, tapi apa boleh buat, aku terpaksa harus menuruti kata-katanya, setelah dia melepaskan leherku, Kaga-san kemudian menarik tanganku dengan erat, entah mengapa aku jadi senang dia melakukannya, karena selama ini akulah yang biasa menariknya.

"Ini! Aku ingin kau memakai ini! Sekarang cepat ke ruang ganti!"

Dengan cepat Kaga-san mengambil pakaian pilihannya dan mendorongnya kearahku, setelah itu menyuruhku masuk ke dalam ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaianku.

"Iya! Iya! Kau tidak perlu mendorongku seperti itu~"

Fuhh, kenapa akhirnya situasinya jadi terbalik? Padahal sudah jadi rencanaku untuk membelikan baju ke Kaga-san, kenapa malah aku yang sekarang berada di ruang ganti.

Setelah aku masuk ke ruang ganti, aku kemudian melirik ke belakang untuk memastikan dia tidak melihat ke dalam, kalau nanti dia tahu aku ini Abyssal bisa mati aku nanti.

Ehhh...

"Bukankah seharusnya Abyssal dan Kanmusu itu bermusuhan? Kenapa aku malah menemukan diriku bersenang-senang dengan Kaga-san? Kenapa Ritou menyuruhku bersenang-senang dengan Kaga-san yang adalah Kanmusu? Apa dia ingin memintaku untuk mengawasi gerakannya? Tidak... Aku tidak ingin berpikir seperti itu... Tapi tetap saja aku..."

-Beep-

Dengan sentuhan tanganku di tombol bawah bross yang diberikan Wo-class, warna rambut, mata, dan kulitku kembali seperti semula, demikian juga kimono yang kupakai tadi berubah menjadi pakaian perangku.

Menjijikkan

"Hahaha... Lihat aku, apa-apaan rambut putih menjijikkan ini? Apa-apaan kulit pucat ini? Sejak awal aku tidak menginginkannya. Kenapa aku terlahir seperti ini, kenapa aku? Apa tujuan aku hidup? Membunuh? Apa nantinya aku juga akan membunuh Kaga-san? Apa nantinya aku... Tidak! Aku tidak ingin berpikir seperti itu! Aku... Aku...

"Hei Zee-san..."

"Ehhh!? Ahhh!? Ada apa? Kaga-san?"

Gawat apa suaraku kedengaran oleh Kaga-san?

"Maaf aku mencekikmu tadi"

"Ehh? Ohh, jangan khawatir, aku yakin Kaga-san melakukan itu karena aku sudah keterlaluan tadi"

"Tidak, sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa suasana"

Hmm? Dari nada bicaranya sepertinya Kaga-san sedang memikirkan sesuatu, apa karena tingkahku tadi?

"Kau tahu, kau sangat mirip dengan kenalanku dulu"

"Kenalan? Apa dia sahabat Kaga-san?"

"...Mau dibilang sahabat juga rasanya kurang pas"

"Kalau begitu, apa dia seseorang yang spesial di hati Kaga-san?"

"Ehh!? Ja-jangan bercanda! Dia itu hanya bocah yang terlalu banyak bersuara! Sombong! Sembrono! Sukanya langsung serang dan tanya belakangan! Dan..."

"Dan?"

"Dan juga... Baik hati, pengertian, melindungiku... Sampai mau mengorbankan dirinya untuk orang sepertiku..."

"Apa... Apa orang itu sudah tidak ada?"

"Hahaha, tebakanmu tepat, dia tenggelam gara-gara aku lemah di medan perang, padahal aku seniornya, tapi... Tetap saja aku..."

"Kau tahu Kaga-san... Kurasa aku bisa mengerti perasaan kenalan Kaga-san, itu karena walaupun Kaga-san terlihat dingin dan terlihat seperti orang yang tidak punya emosi, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan hati Kaga-san yang dalam"

"*sigh Apa-apaan kata-katamu itu?" katanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Ehh? Kaga-san masih tidak percaya? Ya sudah, paling tidak aku sudah mengedepankan opiniku"

"Tapi terima kasih... Zee-san, aku jadi sedikit lega... Berkat kata-katamu itu"

'Hehehe walaupun aku tidak melihat wajahnya saat mengatakan itu, aku yakin Kaga-san sedang tersenyum saat ini, nahh saatnya kesampingkan masalahku yang tadi, memangnya kenapa kalau Kaga-san itu Kanmusu sedangkan aku adalah Abyssal? Aku yakin pasti nanti ada hari dimana kami bisa hidup berdampingan'

Dengan jentikkan jariku baju yang tadi dipilih Kaga-san langsung berpindah ke pakaian yang kugunakan, menggantikan pakaian perang yang kukenakan tadi dengan sebuah sebuah stripped T-shirt berwarna hitam dan putih ditambah dengan sebuah rompi berwarna hitam, untuk bagian bawah sebuah Frilled Skirt berwarna Merah dan sebuah stocking berwarna hitam menghiasi kakiku, untuk sepatu, Kaga-san memilih sebuah Angkle Boots berwarna cokelat, dan untuk bagian kepala sebuah Cabbie Hat berwarna hijau menghiasi kepalaku.

Untuk sentuhan akhir, akhirnya aku memasang bross Wo-class ke bagian kanan atas dadaku, dan mengubah kembali warna kulit, mata, dan rambutku.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, tunjukkan padaku"

Ehhhhhhhh? Jangan bercanda, mana mau aku menunjukkan figur memalukan ini di depanmu, apa boleh buat kurasa memang harus kuganti pakaianku ke kimono biasa.

"Ahh..."

"Ohhh... Sudah kuduga kau akan cocok kalau memakai pakaian yang-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! !"

**SLAPPP!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ahahahaha~ maaf ya Kaga-san tadi aku menamparmu, apa masih sakit"

Setelah membayar baju tadi aku dan Kaga-san kemudian berjalan di Food Center Mall untuk makan siang bersama, entah mengapa waktu berjalan sangat cepat dan sekarang sudah hampir jam 2 siang.

Selagi mencari makanan, Kaga-san tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sejak kami keluar dari fashion center tadi dan masih saja memegangi pipi kanannya yang merah menyala, ahaha sepertinya dia masih marah.

"Ayolah~ Kaga-san tersenyumlah sedikit~ Hai~ Kaga-san Smile~"

Dengan berbagai cara aku berusaha menarik perhatian Kaga-san, dan akhirnya dia berhenti dan menoleh kearahku, awalnya kukira dia ingin tersenyum dan memaafkanku tapi-

_**"Haa?"**_

Dia marah...

Yep dia masih marah...

"Kaga-san kau masih marah?"

_**"Ohh? Maksudmu aku? Tidak-tidak~ aku hanya sedikit kesal pada perempuan yang seenaknya memakaikan pakaian-pakaian aneh padaku, seenaknya masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan saat sebaliknya, aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaannya dia malah menamparku dengan keras~"**_

Uwahhh... aku merasakan 'evil presence' keluar dari tubuhnya, rasanya seperti dia ini seorang Abyssal kelas Hime.

"Tapi lupakan saja, karena menurutku kau tetap cocok dengan pakaian itu" katanya dengan wajah sedikit merah, apa dia demam lagi?

"Ahh... Kita sampai~ Ehhh?"

Entah mengapa sesampai kami di Food Center yang kami lihat hanya kerumunan orang dan sebuah asap hitam yang keluar dari sana, Food center itu kemudian ditutup oleh seorang polisi dengan garis police line berwarna kuning yang memisahkan kerumunan orang-orang tadi, Kaga-san kemudian memasang wajah yang sangat serius yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya dan memegang erat tanganku, berjalan menuju kerumunan orang itu.

"Maaf, warga sipil dilarang lewat" kata seorang detektif yang melihat kami hendak melewati police line itu.

"Saya Kanmusu 1st Carrier Division **"Kaga"** dari Angkatan Laut, ini kartu id saya, dan perempuan ini ikut denganku" dengan cepat Kaga memperlihatkan sebuah kartu ID dari dompetnya dan dengan sekejap detektif itu langsung memberikan salute padanya.

"Ahh Maaf! Silahkan masuk"

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Kaga-san.

"Soal itu, kami tidak begitu tahu, tapi salah seorang kanmusu dari tempat kalian sedang menginvestigasi TKP"

"Begitu? Apa ada korban jiwa?"

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Daripada korban jiwa, lebih tepatnya, beberapa Koki dan pegawai hilang secara misterius, mungkin kanmusu di dalam sudah menemukan sesuatu"

"... Terima kasih atas informasinya"

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar pada detektif tadi, Kaga-san kembali menarikku kearah sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah dapur utama dari food center itu, disana kami melihat berbagai petugas sedang memadamkan api yang masih menyala dengan alat pemadam, sepertinya telah terjadi ledakan besar disini, karena dapur yang kami lihat sekarang menjadi hitam kelam.

_**Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah... Kalau ledakannya sebesar dan seluas ini, kenapa kami tidak mendengarnya tadi.**_

"Kaga-san... Apa kau yakin aku pantas berada disini?" tanyaku padanya.

"Soal itu kau tidak perlu... Ahhh! Bodohnya aku! Kenapa tiba-tiba menarikmu bersamaku!?" jawabnya setelah melepas tanganku.

"A-aku tidak akan menyentuh apa-apa jadi Kaga-san tidak perlu khawatir"

"Hahh... Maaf aku jadi melibatkanmu di situasi ini"

Kaga-san kemudian memegang tanganku lagi dan berjalan masuk lebih jauh ke dalam dapur itu, ke sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah sebuah ruangan tempat gas-gas disalurkan ke tempat memasak tadi. Sesampainya disana kami berdua melihat seorang perempuan sedang berjongkok mengecek saluran-saluran pipa gas itu.

"Jadi kau yang pertama datang kesini?"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, perempuan itu kemudian memutar badannya kearah kami berdiri, memperlihatkan sebuah baju gakuran hitam yang dikenakannya, topi militer Jepang, dan skirt berwarna hitam dengan stocking berwarna hitam, rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam dan tangannya mengenakan sebuah sarung tangan putih yang kotor, mungkin karena dia sedang mengecek pipa-pipa tadi, entah mengapa warna kulitnya sangat pucat sama seperti warna kulitku sebelum aku menyamar.

"Akitsu Maru"

"Kaga-dono? Kupikir anda sedang berlibur?" jawabnya dengan sedikit bingung.

"Aku memang sedang berlibur... Dan kebetulan sedang berada disini, jadi bisa jelaskan situasi disini" kata Kaga-san lagi.

Perempuan bernama Akitsu Maru itu kemudian mengganti sarung tangannya yang kotor karena bekas ledakan tadi dengan sarung tangan yang baru dan memberi sinyal 'ikuti aku' dengan menggoyangkan kepalanya.

"Kaga-dono coba anda lihat ini"

"Ya, kelihatannya seperti bekas tembakkan"

Dari yang kulihat, sepertinya mereka berdua sedang melihat bekas tembakan yang berada tepat berada di pipa utama gas-gas itu, yang anehnya adalah lubang bekas tembakan itu tidak terlihat seperti tembakan peluru kaliber sedang yang biasa digunakan handgun, melainkan... Sebuah bekas tembakan meriam.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sedikit merinding.

"Aku dengar beberapa orang yang bekerja disini hilang secara misterius, apa kau menemukan petunjuk?"

"Petunjuk ya? Ya saya kira petunjuknya cukup jelas, dari pengamatan saya tadi, saya rasa saya tahu dimana orang-orang itu berada"

"Benarkah? Katakan, Akitsu Maru"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cukup lama, Akitsu Maru diam, dia kemudian menunjuk kearah bawah kakiku sambil berkata:

**"Kalian sedang menginjaknya sekarang"**

Satu kalimat yang memiliki arti yang sangat dalam, jadi selama ini aku dan Kaga-san... Berjalan menginjak jenazah-jenazah pegawai disini. Entah mengapa aku jadi sedikit mual dan memegangi mulutku, berharap agar aku tidak muntah di tempat itu. Sementara Kaga-san hanya melirik Akitsu Maru dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kau jangan bercanda, dapat bukti darimana?"

Mendengar kata-kata Kaga yang kurang meyakinkan, Akitsu Maru kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa plastik kecil yang berisi kumpulan abu, sepertinya abu-abu itu adalah sampel yang diambilnya.

"Saya tidak berbohong, Akashi dono sudah memberikan tes singkat ke abu-abu ini lewat beberapa recon yang kukirim padanya beberapa menit yang lalu"

"Baik sekali dia mau memberikan tes merepotkan seperti itu, padahal ini hari liburnya"

"Saya yakin Akashi Dono punya alasan khusus kenapa dia mau melakukan itu, daripada itu Kaga-dono, sebaiknya anda tidak berada di tempat ini, ini hari libur anda dan tidak baik membuat teman kencan anda menunggu, saya ada disini karena ini memang sudah menjadi tugas saya sebagai Petugas Patroli Kanmusu"

"Ke-kencan!? Sepertinya terjadi suatu kesalahpahaman disini!"

"Ahh anu, namaku-Mpphhmmm"

"Oke kita pergi darisini! Sisanya kuserahkan padamu Akitsu Maru!"

Tepat sebelum aku memperkenalkan diriku, Kaga-san langsung menutup mulutku dan menarikku keluar ruangan dengan cepat, sesaat sebelum Kaga-san menarikku keluar, Akitsu Maru tersenyum kearahkku, hal ini kubalas dengan mengangguk kearahnya.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tepat setelah Kaga dan Z-Type pergi meninggalkan Akitsu Maru sendirian, senyum Akitsu Maru mulai memudar dan kembali melanjutkan penyelidikkannya, seakan dia tidak ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Kaga tadi.

"Maaf ya Kaga-dono, tapi hanya barang bukti ini yang tidak ingin kuperlihatkan di depanmu"

katanya sambil menggeser beberapa pipa yang menghalangi arah pandangannya, disitu terlihat sebuah bola meriam dengan struktur yang tidak wajar, hampir mirip seperti sebuah asteroit, yang membedakan hanya warna hijau terang dan sedikit terlihat percikan listrik di sekitar bola meriam itu.

Setelah beberapa detik Akitsu Maru melihat bola meriam itu, dia lalu mengambil sebuah telepon genggam dari saku bajunya.

"Disini Akitsu Maru melapor, sepertinya musuh sudah berhasil menyusup di wilayah kita, saya baru saja menemukan barang bukti sebuah meriam Abyssal, dari bentuknya kelihatannya ini milik Battleship Ta-Class"

_"Diterima Akitsu Maru, usahakan hanya kau saja yang mengetahui hal ini, akan kukirim Sendai dan Asashio untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut"_

"Soal itu, Kaga dono..."

_"Kaga? Jangan bilang kalau dia mengetahui semuanya?"_

"Tidak, dia hanya sekedar mengetahui kalau ada kecelakaan disini, tapi belum mengetahui kalau Abyssal berhasil menyusup ke tempat ini"

_"Akitsu Maru, ini Kaga yang kita bicarakan, kau sudah tahu intuisinya yang mengerikan itu kan? Pasti tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui semuanya, lakukan misimu dengan lebih rendah, soal Kaga biar aku saja yang urus"_

"Saya mengerti, Admiral..."

Setelah menutup telepon genggamnya, Akitsu Maru kemudian menghubungi nomor yang lain.

"Disini Akitsu Maru, Tatsuta-san kita ada masalah..."

* * *

**05:45 PM**

Di dunia ini kebanyakan tidak ada yang sesuai dengan rencana, setelah keluar dari mall barusan, Kaga dan Z-Type hanya menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk mencari restoran atau toko yang buka.

Kaga yang saat ini berdiri di depan stand ramen bersama Z-Type hanya bisa menghela napas, mengusap dahinya dan berkata dalam hati _'Padahal ini hari liburku' secara _berulang-ulang.

"Jadi pada akhirnya kita langsung ke tempat ini ya?"

"Maaf, ini karena aku tidak tahu tempat makan yang enak, selain itu, aku tidak tahu kenapa semua restoran disini tutup lebih awal"

"Ehehehe, kenapa Kaga-san minta maaf? Dari awal kita memang sudah berniat kesini kan? Selain itu, aku jadi bisa tahu tempat-tempat yang belum pernah kudatangi selagi kita mencari tempat makan tadi, jadi sesungguhnya aku agak senang kita menghabiskan jam-jam berjalan bersama di kota berdua"

"Tapi tetap saja-"

"Ssstthh"

Dengan jari telunjuknya, Z-Type menyentuh bibir Kaga sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Sudahlah, daripada itu lebih baik kita masuk, angin di dekat pelabuhan sepertinya lebih dingin dari angin biasa, aku juga jadi tidak sabar ingin mencicipi ramen yang katanya enak ini~"

Dengan cepat Z-Type langsung masuk ke dalam stand tersebut, meninggalkan Kaga sendirian yang membatu sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

"Paman! Aku pesan satu 'Tonkotsu Ramen', dagingnya dikasih yang banyak ya~"

"Siap!"

"Buat jadi dua"

Sambil menunggu datangnya pesanan mereka, Z-Type yang ingin mengisi waktu luang mulai memperhatikan Kaga yang ada di sampingnya, hal ini tentu saja mengundang perhatian Kaga yang sedikit bad mood sekarang.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Ahh tidak! Aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu"

"Soal apa?"

"Waktu kita bertemu di toko buku pagi tadi. . . . . . . . . Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, kau memanggilku, Zui. . .Kaku? Ya kan?"

"..."

Mendengar pertanyaan Z-Type di sampingnya Kaga hanya bisa membisu dan memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan perempuan di sampinya itu. Sementara Z-Type yang masih ingin mengetahui jawaban Kaga sedikit mendesaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa wajahku mirip dengan orang bernama Zuika-"

"Kau jangan ikut campur masalah orang. . . . Aku, tidak ingin membicarakannya. . ."

". . . . Be-begitu? Maaf aku agak mendesakmu tadi, haha"

Akhirnya, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu menunggu itu hanya dengan diam, mengingat keadaan diantara mereka menjadi cukup canggung, keduanya jadi merasa kurang tertarik untuk memulai topik pembicaraan yang yang lain, sampai keduanya disuguhkan mangkok berisi ramen pesanan mereka.

"Silahkan dinikmati~" kata pemilik stand ramen itu.

Keduanya kemudian memakan ramen mereka tanpa berbicara satu sama lain, sampai Kaga akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Paman, apa paman tahu mengapa tiba-tiba toko-toko di kota tutup lebih awal?"

"Ohh? Soal itu? Kupikir anda tahu karena anda Kanmusu disini, belum lama ini, pihak Angkatan Laut mengirimkan Notice pada semua masyarakat untuk tidak melakukan kegiatan di luar rumah dan untuk semua toko yang buka harus tutup lebih awal"

Kaga yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam sambil berkata dalam hati:

_'Kalau memang ada notice seperti itu, kenapa aku tidak diberi tahu? Apa Admiral memutuskan untuk tidak menyampaikannya padaku?'_

"Kalau begitu, kenapa paman masih membuka stand disini?"

"Ehh!? Itu. . . . Tentu saja karena aku melihat langgananku sedang datang dengan temannya kesini aku jadi buka lebih lama~ Hahahaha"

Mendengar jawaban sang pemilik stand, Kaga hanya diam saja dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, walaupun rasa ramen ini agak berbeda dari sebelumnya"

"Ahh maaf, itu karena aku sedang ingin mencoba resep baru, ohh coba lihat waktunya!? A-aku ada urusan sebentar, apa kalian bisa stand ramen ini sebentar?"

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kaga, sang pemilik ramen langsung pergi ke belakang dan meninggalkan Kaga dan Z-Type sendirian, dengan alasan ada urusan sebentar. Hal ini membuat Kaga jadi semakin bertambah bad mood dan Z-Type disebelahnya juga tidak menghiraukannya, Kaga akhirnya menyerah dan mulai pembicaraan kembali pada perempuan disebelahnya.

"Jadi? Enak ramennya?"

". . . . Tidak seenak yang kukira, minyaknya terlalu banyak dan cara merebus mienya juga kurang merata, rasanya aku jadi agak kecewa"

"Kata-katamu ada benarnya juga, karena saat aku datang kesini, rasa ramennya jauh lebih enak dari yang ini"

"Ehh? Kaga-san? Sering kesini?"

"Setiap hari sebenarnya"

"Ohhh!? Aku tidak tahu Kaga-san suka sekali dengan ramen?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya suka datang kesini"

Mendengar jawaban Kaga, Z-Type kemudian berdiri dan hendak pergi keluar dari stand tersebut.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar, apa Kaga tahu tempatnya dimana?"

" Kau jalan 100 meter ke kanan dari sini, disana toilet umum"

Setelah meninggalkan sendiri Kaga, yang bersangkutan hanya bisa terdiam dan memandangi mangkok mie ramennya yang sudah benar-benar kosong.

'Seharusnya aku pesan versi jumbo. . . . . . . . . Aku harus minta maaf padanya nanti' katanya dalam hati.

* * *

**Toilet**

"Hahh. . . . Pada akhirnya situasinya jaid bertambah canggung, aku harus minta maaf padanya nanti" kata Z-Type yang sedang mencuci tangan dan wajahnya.

Tanpa dia sadari, kegelapan bayangan seseorang mendekatinya dari belakang, dan hal ini menarik perhatian sang gadis karena orang yang dilihatnya itu adalah Isolated Island Oni yang sedang makan crepe di tangannya.

"Hei~ Bagaiman kencannya?"

"Ritou-san? Sedang apa kau disini? Ehh!? TUNGGU AKU TIDAK SEDANG KENCAN, DAN BUKANKAH KAU YANG MEMBERITAHUKU UNTUK BERSENANG-SENANG!?"

"Yahh soal itu. . . . ."

"Hmmm? Ritou.. Ada ap-"

* * *

**Back to Ramen Stand**

_'Aneh, entah mengapa dia lama sekali di toilet, apa perlu ku cek kah?'_

Khawatir karena perempuan di sampingnya tadi tidak kunjung kembali Kaga kemudian menaruh sejumlah uang di meja tempat ia makan dan keluar dari stand tersebut.

"Zee-san...?" Panggil Kaga.

'Aneh di dalam toilet tidak ada, apa dia pergi ketempat lain? Setelah melihat ke dalam toilet, Kaga kemudian berjalan-jalan keluar berharap bisa menemukan orang yang dicarinya itu.

_'Dasar merepotkan, pergi kemana dia?'_

Setelah berjalan sendirian selama hampir lima menit, Kaga menemukan orang yang dicarinya itu berdiri di dekat air mancur sambil memandangi langit yang perlahan mulai gelap.

"Zee-san, akhirnya aku-"

"Apa Kaga-san percaya kalau semua yang terjadi di dunia ini sudah diatur sebelumnya?"

"Ha-Hahh?"

Bingung dengan pernyataan perempuan di depannya itu, Kaga kemudian mendekatinya dan berniat untuk menepuk pundaknya, namun Z-Type menepis tangan yang hendak menyentuhnya itu, dan mendorong Kaga masuk ke dalam air mancur tersebut, membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup karena perbuatannya, tidak lama Z-Type meloncat ke dalam air mancur tersebut mendekati Kaga.

"Tu-Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Hmm? Kupikir kanmusu seperti Kaga-san tidak suka dibuat basah?"

"Hahh!? Cara bicaramu tidak masuk akal! MMMmmm!?"

Dengan gerakan cepan Z-Type membuat Kaga tidak berkutik dengan mencium bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan, Kaga yang saat ini diciumnya hendak mendorong Z-Type namun dia meng-counternya dengan mengunci kedua tangan Kaga dengan sebuah borgol yang dia keluarkan dari balik bajunya.

"MMmmm! Le-lepaskan! *lick... Ahhh! Mmmmm... Henti-Mmmmm!?"

"Zee-san! LEPAS-. . . . .

***Stab...**

kan? Ehhh. . . . ."

"Wahh, sudah kuduga Kaga-san cocok dengan warna-"

**Merah.**

Setelah perempuan yang menciumnya dengan paksa tadi melepas ciumannya, Kaga melihat air mancur yang tadi berwana bening kini berubah menjadi merah pekat, awalnya Kaga tidak menyadari situasi yang terjadi sampai dia melihat sebuah pisau militer tertancap di perut miliknya.

"Ahh..Uhhh..."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kaga mulai merasakan perihnya rasa sakit di bagian perutnya, walaupun dia sedang di air tubuhnya merasa seperti terbakar oleh perihnya lukanya, sedikit aliran darah mengalir dari mulutnya, dan matanya bagai melihat sebuah monster yang hendak menerkamnya.

"Zee-...san?"

"Zee-san? Kau tahu, aku sudah mulai muak saat kau memanggilku nama dengan itu, perkenalkan, namaku Z-Type Aircraft Carrier Hime, mungkin lebih akrab kalau aku menyebut diriku, Zuikaku? Ufufufu bagimana menurutmu? Ka-Ga Sen-Pai?"

Kaga yang tadinya bingung dan marah kareba tindakan Z-Type padanya mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut dan sedih disaat bersamaan, saat Sang Abyssal menunjukkan wujud aslinya saat dia melepas bross di bajunya.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya~ Ohh Senpai ufufufufu~"

**To be continued.**

* * *

Okeyy chapter 4 selesai, sorry for the late update, thank you for the readers who spends their time to read my fiction, please stay tuned~~ Hai~~ Minna See you at the next chapter (maybe tommorow, I'm on fire! ! !) kalau ingin kasih saran atau mencurahkan isi hatinya boleh kok review, flame dan termasuknya (tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya XD ) oke bye bye minna~~

Please give me some review if you guys have some question you wanna asked~ feel free to ask :3


End file.
